Title
? I like the sound of that!]] For player characters, titles are displayed before or after the character's name, usually as an indication of the character's achievements. While a character may have earned multiple titles, only one can be displayed at a time — players can choose which title to display, if any, in the character info frame. Prior to patch 2.0, characters could only earn titles through the honor system and could not alter which title was displayed. For mobs and NPCs, titles appear after the name (surrounded by <>'s). They usually help identify either the faction or organization the creature belongs to or what kind of service they might provide. Currently obtainable titles Patch 3.0.2 introduced many new titles, most are through the achievements system. Argent Tournament Dungeons and Raids Miscellaneous PvE titles PvP titles All PVP titles are displayed in the format: title ''. Reputation World Events Unobtainable titles PvE titles These PvE titles are for performing substantial tasks, and with the release of additional content, these tasks have been somewhat trivialized, so the titles are no longer attainable. PvP titles } || Top 1,000 overall of arena teams at the end of the 2009 Arena Tournament. || Patch 3.1.1 |- | || 'Relentless Gladiator' || || Highest rated arena team in the Battlegroup at the end of arena season 7. || Patch 3.2.0 |- | || 'Furious Gladiator' || || Highest rated arena team in the Battlegroup at the end of arena season 6. || Patch 3.1.1 |- | || 'Deadly Gladiator' || || Highest rated arena team in the Battlegroup at the end of arena season 5. || Patch 3.1.0 |- | || 'Brutal Gladiator' || || Highest rated arena team in the Battlegroup at the end of arena season 4. || Patch 3.0.2 |- | || 'Vengeful Gladiator' || || Highest rated arena team in the Battlegroup at the end of arena season 3. || Patch 2.4.2 |- | || 'Merciless Gladiator' || || Highest rated arena team in the Battlegroup at the end of arena season 2. || Patch 2.3.0 |- | || 'Gladiator''' || || Highest rated arena team in the Battlegroup at the end of arena season 1. || Patch 2.1.2 |} Honor system titles Prior to patch 2.0.0, players could earn titles by participating in PvP; ranks would be assigned based on the number of contribution points acquired by killing opposite-faction players during a week. With the release of Patch 2.0.0 and the Burning Crusade, players can no longer obtain or improve their Honor System title, but can choose to display their highest lifetime title they've earned before the patch. All honor system titles are displayed in the format: ''title ''. Notes * After you earn your first title, the selection drop-down box will not be shown in your character info window. You have to log off and back on for it to be displayed. * Although there is an achievement for obtaining status with the Aldor and the Scryers, there is no associated title * Many "Realm First!" titles were removed from the beta version of Wrath of the Lich King. Tigole }} Future titles More titles may be added into the game at a future point, including the reintroduction of the old honor system titles, but there's nothing concrete about either development in the foreseeable future. See also * Honor System * NPC titles usually help identify either the faction or organization the creature belongs to or what kind of service they might provide. References External links Category:Titles